All I Ask of You
by sk8tergal76
Summary: A little bit of Munkustrap and Demeter. This is my first thing ever, so please don't laugh!


**Okay, I was listening to Phantom of the Opera and CATS, when I got the brilliant idea to use a song from Phantom with characters from CATS.**

**Disclaimer: If I was lucky enough to own CATS or Phantom of the Opera, I wouldn't have to put a disclaimer on this.**

**Please, please, please! Don't hurt me with flames. Just some constructive criticism and praise.**

* * *

Munkustrap sighed and sat up from his bed. He just couldn't sleep tonight for some reason, so Munkustrap decided to take a midnight stroll. He slowly got out of his bed and walked out of his den. As Munkustrap was admiring the stars, he thought he saw a familiar black and gold Queen sitting on the tire. He smiled and padded up to her.

When Demeter heard the sound of someones paws hitting the ground, she hissed and turned around. When she saw Munkustrap's emerald eyes, she relaxed slightly. "Oh, Munkustrap," Demeter whispered shakily. "It's only you," she breathed a sigh of relief before looking back up at the skies.

"What's wrong, Demeter? Ever since we got you back from Macavity, you've been different," Demeter's fur stood on end at Macavity's name and Munkustrap hastily apologized. "Sorry,"

Demeter sighed. "It's not your fault. I've been having nightmares every night. Macavity haunts my dreams," she looked at Munkustrap tearfully. "I don't know what to do, Munkustrap. I'm scared," Demeter started sobbing into Munkustrap's shoulder. Not knowing what else to do, he quietly started to sing.

Munkustrap  
_No more talk  
of darkness,  
Forget these  
wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here,  
nothing can harm you -  
my words will  
warm and calm you._

_Let me be_  
_your freedom,_  
_let daylight_  
_dry -your tears._  
_I'm here,_  
_with you, beside you,_  
_to guard you_  
_and to guide you . . ._

Demeter looked up at him with the tears still in her eyes. Munkustrap smiled encouragingly at her, however, so she sat up and hesitantly began singing.

Demeter  
_Say you love me  
every  
waking moment,  
turn my head  
with talk of summertime . . ._

_Say you need me_  
_with you,_  
_now and always . . ._  
_promise me that all_  
_you say is true -_  
_that's all I ask_  
_of you . . ._

Munkustrap  
_Let me be  
your shelter,  
let me  
be your light.  
You're safe:  
No-one will find you  
your fears are  
far behind you . . ._

Demeter  
_All I want  
is freedom,  
a world with  
no more night . . ._

Demeter looked at Munkustrap fearfully and hugged him tightly

_And you  
always beside me  
to hold me  
and to hide me . . .  
_

Munkustrap  
_Then say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
Let me lead you  
from your solitude . . ._

_Say you need me_  
_with you_  
_here, beside you . . ._  
_anywhere you go,_  
_let me go too -_  
_Demeter,_  
_that's all I ask_  
_of you . . ._

Demeter  
_Say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
say the word  
and I will follow you . . ._

BOTH  
_Share each day with  
me, each  
night, each morning . . .  
_

Demeter  
_Say you love me . . ._

Munkustrap  
_You know I do . . .  
_

BOTH  
_Love me -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . .  
_

Munkustrap kissed Demeter gently before she pulled away. "Do you really mean it?" he asked quietly, and she smiled.

"Of course. I love you, Munkustrap, I always have and I always will,"

BOTH

_Anywhere you go  
let me go too . . .  
Love me -  
that's all I ask  
of you . ._

This time it was Demeter who started the kiss and Munkustrap who ended it. He smiled widely before taking Demeter in his arms. "Demeter, there's something I've been wanting to ask you for a very long time. Will you be my mate?"

Demeter's mouth opened in an "o" of surprise and stayed like that for a few seconds until she regained her composure. "Of course," she started purring contentedly. About halfway through her purring, however, it changed into a yawn.

Munkustrap grinned and gently lifted her up. He carried her to her den and settled Demeter down on her bed. "See you tomorrow," he whispered into her ear before going back to his own den. Munkustrap lay down and smiled to himself. "I should have gone on a midnight stroll weeks ago," he murmured to himself before slowly drifting off to sleep with a large smile still on his face.


End file.
